fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo - Riders/Riding on a Wish
Riding on a Wish 'is the story mode of Fantendo - Riders. All across the Fantendoverse, people begin to find X Boards, high powered hoverboards mysteriously gifted to them. Alongside it is a challenge to race to a treasure that can grant wishes... Recommended Reading While the plot isn't heavily reliant on past events, to understand the characters better, I'd reccommend ''Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered, the Prodigy ''series, and ''Fantendo - Genesis. Lap 1 Chapter 1: Ride The story begins with Unten sitting in his spaceship, looking out at space, having recieved an anonymous tip about a suspicious crate on the moon. Unten lands on the moon, and goes to the crate, branded with a sloppy red X spray painted on. Unhinging, he finds a number of motorcycles, hoverboards, and go-karts. Suddenly, another ship lands there. ---- :???: Ugh. You're here two? :'''Unten: Oh Leah, how pleasant. :Leah Needlenam: So the crate is just a bunch of vehicles? :Unten: I guess so. Might as well try them out? :Leah Needlenam: Pff, what a waste of my time. :Unten: Afraid you'll lose? :Leah Needlenam: I'm a damn good racer, Unten. Don't mess with me. ---- ---- Players can pick which racer they want to use. UNTEN V. LEAH NEEDLENAM ---- No matter the winner, the two stop to take a break. ---- :Unten: Those are fast! :Leah Needlenam: No shit. Lot of power as well. :3.14: Hello. You were invited here as well? :Leah Needlenam: Well looks like none of us are special. From the back of the crate, a wrapped present is glowing. :Unten: Hey! What's that?! :Leah Needlenam: Why don't you open that thing? Unten unties the present anxiously, to find a recorder inside. :???: TREASURE....RACE....DOOM CORP HEADQUARTERS :3.14: Hmm. A treasure, and a race to get it. This treasure might be important. :Unten: Doom Corp? I better come along. :Leah Needlenam: Fuck it. I'll join you. ---- Chapter 2: Meet your Doom The three split up and head for the Doom Corp HQ seperately. Unten enters from the front, setting off an alarm. ---- RACER: UNTEN Mission: Escape the area before it explodes. ---- Unten escapes the trap, but while racing to the next area, a guard robot falls down in front of him. ---- BOSS BATTLE: DOOM CORP GUARD A giant Grimebot. ---- Doomulus Grime is opening a mysterious container in the middle of his ship. ---- :Doomulus Grime: Hmm. What is this? Doomulus opens the crate cautiously to reveal a number of vehicles, as well as a map. Leah Needlenam and 3.14 arrive. :3.14: May we have that m- :Leah Needlenam: Hand it over! :Doomulus Grime: Ha! To intruders? Laughable. :3.14: Perhaps we can race to settle this? :Doomulus Grime: Fine. If it'll get you to leave. :Leah Needlenam: Don't bet on it. ---- ---- Players can pick which racer they want to use. LEAH NEEDLENAM V. 3.14 V. DOOMULUS GRIME ---- ---- :Doomulus Grime: Will you leave now? :Leah Needlenam: I won! :3.14: I believe that I won. :Unten: Am I late? :Doomulus Grime: Unten?! The four tear the map apart, each getting a piece, and race off to find the next area before the others. ---- Chapter 3: The Power of Imagination ---- X-Ray looks up from her Game Boy. :X-Ray: Hey, uh, Leah? :Leah Needlenam: Yeah? :X-Ray: I um, have to tell you something. :Leah Needlenam: What? :X-Ray: I love you. ---- Leah snaps out of her daydream as the others race past her in an abandoned desert like area. Annoyed, Leah boosts ahead. ---- Players can pick which racer they want to use. UNTEN V. LEAH NEEDLENAM V. 3.14 V.'' ''DOOMULUS GRIME ---- ---- :Unten: So these are the Outlands. :3.14: From my research, yes. :Doomulus Grime: A perfect spot for a new factory... :Unten: No way! :3.14: The government wouldn't let him. It has some fierce warriors under it's belt, including a group who dethroned the old government. :Leah Needlenam: Can I get my treasure already? ---- ---- While heading to the castle of Huxxabu, Unten slips into a daydream. ---- Unten looks out across a beautiful lush planet. :Unten: I'm so glad I stopped Grime. I'm so glad Zeon survived. ---- 3.14 finds himself slipping to imagination as well. ---- Police raid a large building with the A22 Enterprises logo on it, stopping genetic mutation, with 3.14 looking out happily. ---- The four reach the castle at last, finding a witch and a group of knights looking cautiously at a crate. ---- :Unten: That's for us, sorry we took so long. :3.14: Simple daydreams slowed us down. :Doomulus Grime: Stupid dreamers... :Hexa: No problem, imagination can have a lot of power. :Leah Needlenam: Let's open the damn thing. The crate reveals a map and a walkie talkie :???: FIND TREASURE...GRANT ANY WISH... :All: Wish granting? The four race off to their next location. ---- Lap 2 TBA Lap 3 TBA Final Lap TBA Category:Subpages Category:Storylines